


Come Undone

by coolbyrne



Category: Bad Girls
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbyrne/pseuds/coolbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of an Alphabet Soup challenge years ago.  'B' is for 'Button'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Undone

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from ralst.com

**DISCLAIMER:** Much to my chagrin, I don't own any of these characters. Property of SHED Productions.  
 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Written as part of the Alphabet Soup Challenge.  
 **ARCHIVING:** Only with the permission of the author. 

**Come Undone**  
 **By[coolbyrne](mailto:fearthejar@hotmail.com)**

  

Delicate lips that hid the fierce desire behind them. Smooth hands that slid through soft short hair, a sharp contrast to fingers, worn rough from tools and dirt that were now catching slightly on silky panty hose on their way towards silkier skin. Moans were low and captured in mouths before they had time to linger in the air too long. Nipples pressed hard into insistent palms and legs were parted with a nudge of enterprising knees. It was only when Nikki's hands found the long path of beige fabric stop at Helen's mid-thigh did the two women freeze; not out of fear but out of respect of the moment that, no matter how fleeting, had been given to them.  
  
"Lean back," Nikki whispered, and despite the protests of her hands, Helen obliged, resting back on palms that still savoured the imprint of Nikki's breasts.  
  
As she felt Nikki's fingers slide into the front of her panties, Helen said forlornly, "There goes another waistband."  
  
Burying her mouth into Helen's neck, Nikki growled, "Then you should stop wearing them, shouldn't you?"  
  
Helen gasped at the suggestion and barely caught her breath before she felt Nikki's long calloused fingers slide in, as if re-claiming a spot that was rightfully hers in the first place. Had they been given all the time in the world, Helen wasn't sure she would have slowed the pace down if she could. And here, in the light of her office, under threat of being discovered at any moment, every second counted. Either way, her hips would have no part in a languid pace and instead rocked up to meet Nikki's thrusting fingers.  
  
Nikki had stopped wearing lipstick for just this moment, when she had to drag her mouth up Helen's throat to stifle the Scot's release. When she felt the wave subsiding, she gently pulled away and waited for Helen's eyes to flutter open.  
  
"I'm going to smell of you all day," the con facetiously complained.  
  
Helen's chuckle was tremulous but deep. "Cheek." She smoothed her hair and skirt and re-did her blouse where eager fingers had hastily created openings. "Why do I always feel completely disheveled and you stand there all the while looking like the cat that ate the canary?"  
  
"I prefer the cat and the bowl of cream analogy myself," Nikki smirked. "More licking than eating involved in that scenario." She laughed at Helen's crimson flush.  
  
"Get out," she ordered sternly, then asked, "I'll see you later, yeah?"  
  
"Yeah," Nikki agreed, then leaned forward for a soft kiss that was in such contrast to their hurried lovemaking, and yet still so fitting.  
  
It was only when Helen entered the officers' lounge that she realized how distracted the lifer could make her.  
  
"Button," Dominic said helpfully.  
  
Helen blinked. "Sorry, what?"  
  
He gestured to her blouse. "Your buttons are done up wrong."  
  
She could almost see Nikki standing in the office, grinning like a demon. Barely suppressing a smile of her own, she simply said, "Thanks, Dom." 

**The End**


End file.
